A Mad Love
by K a t r i x a
Summary: One-shots and snippets dealing with Belial and Uriel and their strange relationship: Friendship to Romance, Comedy to Tradegy and everything in between. Rated T for suggestive material in some chapters.


A/n: Based on an RP between me, my Belial and my Sara. Belial wanted to go to the human relam and sin with Uriel. He refused. She dragged him by offering chocolate. Sara is also somehow roped into this and while waiting for them Uriel falls asleep. this is how he makes up for it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.

* * *

Uriel nearly screamed in annoyance. Doll had failed to awaken him, as he told her he was reading, and had taken a small nap while waiting for the two lovely women he somehow ended up getting a date with. Was it really a date though? He thought on this briefly before sighing. Regardless he had two women he had to make it up too and this brought on a new dilemma. How did one make it up to a woman?

"Sara should be easy, but Hatter will never let me live this down unless I do something special."

On that notion he decided to think of how Raphael managed to make it up Barbiel and instantly blushed. Sex with Hatter? No, he couldn't although he did often wonder why people would chase after her for it -he was always to absorbed with painting or reading or gardening to be bothered by the sins of his fellow angels. Hatter couldn't be won over either by simple flowers and candies or a present (Maybe Sara though). So that left him deciding on how to approach the fallen angel. First though he decided to get the young Sara out of the way, and perhaps she could even tell him what may work. His gift for Sara would be something he made, after all he had to much time and was very good when it came to the arts.

"Doll, get the paints out." He called into the garden and grabbed a smock and an eisle. Though he could have found Setsuna, he did feel the need to paint though and what better then of her and Setsuna?

Uriel found his mind had started to calm as his painting slowly took life. He spent a great amount of time playing with the water colors, making every detail as precise as possible, each color blending gently into the other. The background was done with a soft pastel pallet, offsetting the gentle blue clothing he had drawn them in. The real problem came with the wings, but this too within an hour had been done. He stared at his finished product and smiled fondly at it. It had to be his best one to date. As he waited for the paint to fully dry before placing a satin sheet over the canvas to protect it from the horrendous air quality of Assiah -he took care of his paintings like they were his children.

He had only been here a few times, and still it overwhelmed him. He was a shy and quiet angel by nature, really not able to get along with the others. He just couldn't and he was fine with it. Of course Beliel had a field day talking to him anyway even if they did banter back and forth with insults. His mind had to really stop wondering, he thought as he somehow still managed to avoid not running into people or ruining his precious painting. He found Sara in the park by herself, which made him want to capture her gentle nature again. He hadn't felt the need to paint in so long until just now -painting previously done aside he had lacked the inspiration too despite Jibril's constant beauty, but he had done a whole room dedicated to her to begin with.-

Feeling herself being watched she smiled up at Uriel as he walked over.

"Sara…"

"If its about the date thign don't worry," she said smiling. "Miss Hatter said you probably fell asleep. You did look rather tired though. Are you feeling better?"

Blinking at this he nodded and smiled before she saw the canvas.

"What's this Uriel-san?" She asked. Uriel smiled and removed the satin cloth.

"A painting, I felt bad so I wanted to give you something as an apology…" At the sight of tears he was beginning to panic before she smiled at him. The beautiful painting of her and Setsuna was to much. She quickly hugged him. "Thank you, Uriel, but what about Miss Hatter?"

Uriel's happy moment crashed around him.

"I'm not sure exactly how to make it up to her…" He confessed as she sat the paining on the bench and then smiled some.

"Well why not treat her like someone whose really worth it? She seems to not very care much about being treated as such, although I think she really wants to be treated sweetly. You like her right? Well that's what you can do!"

Uriel began to detest his willingness to concede to "Dates" with Hatters since they normally ended up with him making it up to her. And he was sure a book would not do.

.

.

Belial was surprised to see Uriel in Hell, let alone amazed he found her room -though she had a feeling he may have found it by accident from escaping Count Asmodeus- and she guessed why. Form fitting dress pants, a form fitting deep emerald green dress shirt with three or more buttons undone and a black vest. Hell she may have ended up chasing him, although she would be much more subtle about it. Still by all means to see him here, and looking at her in a rather simple black dress, as she was honestly not going anywhere, but still she felt vastly underdressed compared to him.

Uriel found himself trying to not look at anything but her eyes and seemed hesitant about even being here.

"Did you miss One so much to traverse here?" She asked grinning at him with that pretty face of hers. Curse her lovely body. He never had this much trouble talking to Alexiel, or failing to talk to her. He could never get passed how beautiful she was.

Yet the Hatter was making him have the same difficult time trying to form words. He dismissed this.

"No, I…wanted to ask you if you would like to spent an evening with me." He said looking away blushing.

"One would love too!"

"Wait you would?"

"One does get very bored and One still wants to visit Assiah~" she said grinning now, wrapping her arms around his own. She loved watching him squirm. Her grin turned into a very seductive smirk as she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "And then, One will gladly indulge you in whatever it is you desire…"

Uriel was beginning to wonder why he even agreed to anything, but he was determined to not let her manipulate this situation.

"My only desire, Hatter, is to see you happy," He said blushing gently as he stroked her cheek, " As well to make you see how much you're worth to someone…"

Belial was taken aback but how sincere his voice was and for the first time in a while felt all joking leave her as she looked to him with clouded eyes, trying to discern why he would say that. Surely he was not in love with her?

"Are you admitting you are in love with One?" The grin came back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Oh he was to fun to tease.

"I…No…I just…" well there went all plans for a romantic moment. "Just care about you is all! Sheesh don't go reading into things. Come on let's go to Assiah, crazy devil."

"You do love One."

"I never said that! I just said I desire to see you happy how does that equate to saying "I love you, Hatter, please be mine?" ? As the words left his mouth he felt himself blush even more and face palmed. Belial just cackled and pat him on the arm.

"That'll do, Uriel. That'll do."

Uriel refused to go on dates with her again. For now anyway.


End file.
